


It's only sex, right?

by mandyvain



Category: Blur, Blur (Band), Britpop - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Damon, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyvain/pseuds/mandyvain
Summary: Damon likes having sex with Graham, but he doesn't like boys... does he?Damon also loves Justine because he likes girls... does he?Also Damon bottoms for the first time.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon, Damon Albarn/Justine Frischmann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	It's only sex, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a PWP but it got out of hand lmao. I think I'll add one more chapter.

“No way, absolutely no way," Damon said as he took a sip of his tea, they were taking a  
beak from the tour and Graham had suggested the two of them got together for breakfast at  
a small café where he knew the paparazzi wouldn’t be stalking them. He had said on the  
phone that he had a ‘very important’ issue to talk about with the singer. “Why do you want to  
change the way things are? We have fun don’t we?

  
“I never said we don’t have fun day, it’s just- I think a little versatility wouldn’t hurt. Why are  
you so scared?” he asked with a smile.

  
“I’m not scared,” the singer replied. Almost offended. “It’s like I said, things are okay just the  
way they are, why do you want to change all of a sudden?”

  
“It’s something I’ve been thinking for a while. Damon we’ve been having sex for what? Two  
years now?” Damon opened his eyes and made a sign for his friend to lower his voice.

  
“Relax no one is listening” Graham rolled his eyes. “My point is I’ve bottomed Every. Single  
Time” he made a pause between words for emphasis.

  
“And now you decide you don’t like it?”

  
“Again I never said that.” The guitarist sighed and looked up like hoping for divine inspiration.  
“Damon your cock won’t fall off for taking it up the arse one time” Damon blushed and looked  
down. Graham reached for his hand. “I just want us to try different things. It’s okay if you’re  
scared, but I won’t hurt you, I’ll be gentle I promise.”

  
“I’m not scar-” the singer stopped mid sentence. “Okay I may be a little scared, you’re the  
only guy I’ve ever had sex witth Grah, I thought that was the way things were, like you’re a  
bottom and I’m a top. End of story”.

  
“It’s not like that at all, I’m not a woman you know? I mean we have the same body parts,  
that means we can switch” he emphasized the last word. “Are you telling me you never  
fantasize about me topping you?” Damon blushed even more. Of course he had, many times  
but he would never admit that to his friend. “Get rid of your macho complex, day, it’s the  
nineties, all gay couples switch.”

  
“Okay first of all I’m not-”

  
“You’re not gay, I know, I know sorry” Graham was getting tired of this narrative. “And we’re  
not a 'couple,'" he finished, unable to hide the sadness in his voice. They had been playing  
this game for over two years, it had started as a drunken thing, fooling around on the tour  
bus, making out after shows. But then they found themselves doing it without a drop of  
alcohol in their veins one night in a hotel room. After that they never stopped. And after that  
Graham realised he was madly in love with his best friend.

  
It wasn’t reciprocal, of course, nothing can be perfect, right?. Damon was still in a serious  
relationship with Justine and they even lived together. And as far as he knew, it wasn’t in  
Damon’s plans leaving her.

  
Damon sighed really deep, not noticing at all the sudden sadness in his friend’s voice, and lit  
a cigarette. “Fuck. Fine, I’ll do it”

  
Graham’s face lit up. “Are you serious?”

  
“Will it hurt?”

  
“A little, just as you get used to it, nothing terrible” Graham smiled, he had been fantasizing  
about this for months, even thinking about it made him aroused.”I’ll be nice and lovely”

  
“Okay, uhm, what about this saturday? My place?”

  
“What about Justine?” even saying her name left Graham with a bitter taste in his mouth.

  
“She’ll be gone ‘til monday. She’s visiting her family or something.”

  
“Fine, saturday it is.”

  
“Do I need to do uh-” Damon blushed again, it was adorable. “Any preparation or  
something?” he lowered his voice “Do I have to shave?”

“Some people like to douche” Damon choked on his tea. “But it’s not necessary, just take a  
nice shower and don’t eat any heavy meals beforehand”

  
“Okay” Damon’s face went from red to white in a second. “See you saturday then?”

  
“Sure I’ll come around eight.” And just like that Damon stood up, tapped his friend in the  
shoulder and after looking around making sure no one was looking, kissed him gently on the  
cheek.

  
“Saturday” repeated and left.

  
_--_

  
And so saturday came, sooner than Damon expected. He couldn’t even lie to himself: he  
was fucking nervous and a bit scared. It was seven pm. One hour left.  
He downed a glass of scotch in one sitting. Maybe if he got a bit drunk everything would be  
easier. He downed another one. Maybe not, even though he was frightened, he kinda was  
looking forward to it, imagining Graham all over him, being dominant and taking control sent  
shivers down his spine, he wanted to be fully conscious for that.  
He sat there in the living room, watching the clock on the wall, thinking. He loved having sex  
with Graham more than anything, even more than with his girlfriend if he was being honest  
with himself. He shook his head, no, he loved Justine, he wanted a future with her. Graham  
was just sex, plain and meaningful sex between friends who liked experimenting, right?.  
No. He was lying to himself again, he had feelings for his friend, like actual romantic feelings,  
and the thought of that terrified him more than anything in the world..  
He buried his head on his hands. What the fuck was he doing? Was it possible to love two  
people at the same time? He didn’t want to choose, he hoped that day never came.  
He sighed loudly just as the doorbell rang. He walked towards the door.

  
“Wow, look who actually got here on time.” Damon said. “You should do that for rehearsal  
next time.”

  
“Well, rehearsal doesn’t involve sex so, nah” Graham let himself in and they both sat on the  
couch. “So…” they remained silent for a while, this was getting awkward. It had never been  
awkward between the two of them. In other circumstances they would already be all over  
each other.

  
Graham decided to make the first move, closing the space between them on the couch and  
pressing a soft kiss on the singer’s neck, right below his ear. He knew it was his soft spot.  
He continued tracing small kisses all over his neck and stopped on his adam’s apple, where  
he licked his way up to his mouth. They started making out, Graham’s hands grabbing his  
friend’s hair, pulling his head back so he could work on his neck again. Damon’s eyes were  
closed and he was panting softly, already getting aroused.

  
“Come here”. Graham said pointing at his lap. Damon obeyed immediately. In a second he  
was over his friend, both legs parted and their erections touching over the fabric of their  
jeans. Graham took off Damon’s shirt, spreading kisses on his bare chest and licking his  
nipples playfully. Soon his hands moved to his ass and Damon tensed. “It’s okay, we’ll go  
slowly. Let’s go to the bedroom yeah?” the singer nodded, he was so turned on he felt  
almost in a trance. Graham grabbed his hand and led him to the king sized bed.  
He took off his own shirt and pants, keeping only his boxers. Damon started undoing his belt  
and Graham stopped him. “Let me” He took his friend’s pants off and got on top of him.  
Damon’s cheeks were bright red, his mouth was open and his eyes were closed, he looked  
like a painting, he thought, the most beautiful painting in the world.

  
They started making out again, their erections touching over softer fabric this time. Damon  
wrapped his legs around Graham’s back, pulling him closer. He let out a moan that Graham  
swallowed with his mouth. The kissing became more intense and soon it wasn’t enough.  
They got rid of their boxers exposing their hard cocks. Graham smiled. “You are mine  
tonight, say it”

  
“I- I’m yours tonight.” Damon was panting, aching for more touch.

  
“Touch yourself for me.” Graham demanded and Damon obeyed.”Good” Graham went down  
on him slowly and spread the singer’s legs wide open, licking his balls gently, making his  
way to the singer’s ass with his tongue.

  
“What are you doing?”

  
“Shh, just let me, you’ll like it. I promise” He started rimming his friend’s asshole, Damon  
moaned in a way Graham had never heard before. “Lift your hips baby and relax” Damon did  
so and Graham put a few pillows underneath his back to have more access. His tongue  
played with his asshole for a while pushing it in and out a few times, but he was still too tight.

  
“You okay?” he asked, lifting his head.

  
“Oh yes” he replied, eyes closed. “But if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum”

  
“Let’s move on then, are you ready?”

  
“I think so” Damon said,he was really turned on but the feeling of panic attacked him again.

  
“If- if it’s too much you’ll stop right?”

  
“Of course, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you” he went up again so he was face to face with  
his friend and kissed him on the lips, slowly deepening the kiss until they were fiercily  
making out again, Damon moaned loudly between kisses and Graham realized he wasn’t  
gonna last very much if they kept doing that. “You got lube?” he asked panting. Damon  
nodded, opening a drawer on his nightstand, taking out the lube. “And a condom?”

  
“No condom, I thought you were bringing them.” Graham made a face. “But I’m clean, I got  
tested a few weeks ago” he lowered his voice “And also I want you to cum inside me” that  
was enough for Graham.

  
“Okay” he took the lube. “I’ll start with my fingers, try to relax” Damon nodded and lifted his  
hips. Graham poured some lube on Damon’s asshole and some on his fingers. He started  
with one. “God you’re so tight” he went deeper, trying to find the spot. Damon was biting his  
lip. Then another finger went in. Graham was moving them inside him in circular motion until-

  
“OH MARY FUCKING MOTHER OF GOD” he had found the spot

  
“Amen to that” he laughed and added a third finger, hitting the spot again. Damon was  
moaning like crazy moving his hips to the rhythm of Graham’s fingers.

  
“Come on fuck me, you’re driving me insane.” Damon said almost begging. “I’m ready, I  
want you inside me.”

“Okay, relax, if it hurts just tell me to stop.”

  
“Fucking do it” And so Graham put some lube on his cock and on Damon’s ass again and  
began, slowly at first just the tip. He looked up at Damon to see any sign of pain, he was  
grabbing the sheets of the bed with both hands and biting on his lip. “Deeper” he said and  
Graham went halfway in. Damon let out a moan so loud he was sure the neighbors had  
heard him. “Oh God” And finally Graham let himself in completely. They both moaned at the  
same time.

  
“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, you feel so fucking good oh my God” Damon couldn’t mutter a word, this  
was a whole new feeling, it hurt a bit but he liked the pain. All he could do was moan. He  
wrapped his legs around the guitarist’s waist again to feel him more intensely. Graham  
thrusted inside him hitting his prostate again until they found their rhythm.

  
“Oh, Grah, Oh fucking shit, go faster please” Graham increased the frequency of the thrusts,  
Damon was stroking his cock his mouth open, moaning, eyes rolled back in pleasure.

  
“Day, I’m close”

  
“Me too, fuck”

  
“God I’m- I’m-” before he could finish his sentence Damon came all over his belly, and the  
sight of that was enough to make Graham cum too, hard, inside his friend. He let his body  
collapse on top of Damon’s, they were both sweaty and sticky.

  
“Don’t pull out yet please” Damon managed to say, panting. He was still enjoying the  
aftershock of his orgasm. “You okay?”

  
“Fucking amazing”

  
“Kiss me” the singer said, taking Graham by surprise, it was rare for Damon to show signs of  
love, towards him at least. And so he did, they kissed, slow and deep, even romantically  
Graham would dare say. They looked at each other and it felt different, something had  
changed in Damon. “You can pull out now.” he said with a smile. Graham did, and Damon  
moaned softly.

  
“Wait, I’ll get a towel” he looked at himself, his belly was covered in cum. He went to the  
bathroom and cleaned himself up and then went back to Damon holding a towel. The singer  
took it and cleaned himself.

  
“I think this is the first time we’ve done it without protection” he said. “I’m like dripping. It feels  
funny.” He laughed and sat on the towel not wanting to make a mess on the bed. “Join me in  
the shower?”

  
“Yes please.” They both walked to the shower. Damon trying not to make a mess on the  
carpeted floor as cum still dripped down his legs. “Stop walking like that,” Graham laughed.

  
“Hey, you know how hard it is to clean cum stains on a carpet? I don’t want Justine asking  
questions” and there was her name again. For a minute or two he had forgotten about her  
existence.

  
“Just tell her it’s yoghurt or whatever” he said bitterly. They got into the shower, the warm  
water felt good on their bodies as they were cleaning each other up, they shared a few  
kisses and Damon made sure to leave a bright purple love bite on Graham’s neck. He  
wished he could do the same to him.

  
Once they were clean and fresh again they headed back to the bed, it was getting late.  
“I think I should be going” Graham said.

  
“What? Aren’t you staying? Come on” Damon looked at him with big blue eyes and a sad  
face, he looked like a puppy. Damn he was good.

  
“Fine.” Graham said, pretending it wasn’t a big deal. Damon smiled and they snuggled under  
the covers. Graham’s face resting on his friend’s chest. It felt like heaven.

  
“It was amazing you know.” Damon said playing with a lock of Graham’s hair. “The sex I  
mean. I’m a bit sore but it was totally worth it.” Graham hummed as a response, he was  
falling asleep. A long pause followed. “Grah?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“I think- don’t take this wrong, but I think I’m in love.”

  
“Please let’s not talk about Justine right now.”

  
“I mean with you, you idiot” Graham opened his eyes and sat up straight, feeling a bit dazed.

  
“Wha-”

  
“Fuck I knew I shouldn’t have said anything, forget about it okay I’m sorry-”

  
“Shut up Damon, Jesus” Graham looked at him, feeling his heart racing. ”Are you being  
serious? Because if you’re fucking with me I swear I’ll kick the shit out of y-” Damon rolled  
his eyes and closed the space between them with a kiss. A real kiss. Not a lust driven one.  
Everything around them seemed to disappear for a while and Graham felt like a character in  
a cheesy romantic movie. “I love you too.” he said when they parted. “I have for a while now”

  
“The thing is-” Oh here we go, Graham thought. “I think I love Justine too, does that make  
sense?” Graham had never wanted to punch someone in the face more than he did right  
then.

  
“You’re a prick, did you know that?” he said getting up. “And no, Damon, you can’t love two  
people at the same time, you’re just a self centered asshole who doesn’t want to lose any of  
us” He felt tears in his eyes and thanked God the room was dark, he didn’t want Damon to  
see him cry. “Make up your fucking mind” his voice was shaking. For a minute everything  
had been perfect. Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around him. “Let go of me you asshole,  
I’m fucking leaving”

  
“Please Grah, don’t. Don’t go. I’m just- I’m so confused right now, I had never had feelings  
for a guy before. And I’ve been with Justine for so long I don’t know what to feel anymore.  
But please, stay, I don’t want to lose you.”

  
“Or her.” Graham said, his voice filled with anger.

  
“Don’t do this, please stay. I’ll make up my mind, I promise. Let’s just talk about this in the  
morning, but stay please.” Damon was on the verge of tears, his hands were shaking,  
holding on to him. Graham had never seen him like that. Fuck it, he thought, and held him  
back.

  
“Okay, fine, calm down. I’ll stay.” Graham sighed. “You can’t go around hurting people like  
that Damon. So what if you like guys? And girls? You fucking wrote a song about it for  
christ’s sake.” They both laughed quietly. “We better get some sleep. We’ll talk about it in the  
morning.” They cuddled in the bed facing each other. “Good night dames”

  
“Good night, grah.” Damon said and planted a kiss on the guitarist’s lips and they fell asleep  
with their legs intertwined.

  
The morning light didn’t come alone, the sound of keys opening the door and a cheerful girl  
voice shouting: “Hey babe I’m home! Are you up? I brought breakfast!” woke them up at the  
same time. They sat in the bed and simultaneously mumbled:

  
“Shit!”


End file.
